Same As You
by fyhunhan
Summary: [sequel of Unconsciously] kwangmin/minhyun; shou-ai; crack pair


**Title : Same As You**

**Author : pir**

**Cast : Jo Kwangmin, Hwang Minhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff?**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: typo(s); boy x boy; OOC; AU; crack pair**

"Eungh." Minhyun menggeliatkan sedikit badannya, merasa ada bagian tertentu ditubuhnya yg terasa sakit.

Sementara diatasnya ada seonggok daging bernyawa bermarga Jo yang betah memeluk badan yang terkungkung dibawahnya.

"Bangunlah tuan Jo ,hari ini ada ulangan pagi kalkulus." Minhyun menepuk pundak Kwangmin pelan. Percuma, makhluk narsis itu tidak menanggapi sama sekali. "Oh please honey, badanku sakit sekali. Aku butuh mandi." akhirnya Kwangmin bangun, tak tega mendengar rengekan belahan jiwa nya.

Cup

Kwangmin mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir tipis si pemuda bermarga Hwang.

"Sweet morning kiss." Kwangmin mengerlingkan matanya lalu menggendong tubuh polos Minhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama terdengar erangan. Nampaknya kegiatan mereka tadi malam belum membuat keduanya merasa puas, dasar remaja.

.

* * *

.

Kantin begitu gaduh usai bel istirahat berbunyi, di bangku nomer 6 tampak 4 orang sedang menikmati makanannya masing-masing.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti kau akan mual seperti minggu lalu." Kwangmin mengingatkan Minhyun bijak, melihat Minhyun melahap beberapa olahan daging ayam didepannya.

"Kau tenang saja, ini adalah salah satu usaha ku untuk menambah daging ditubuhku, arra?" Minhyun menjawab dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Teruslah berusaha untuk obsesi anehmu itu nyonya Jo" Kwangmin menghela napas kasar.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari kekasihnya, Kwangmin berusaha mencuri perhatian dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik. Kim Yoojung.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba sedikit samgyetang mu?" Kwangmin memasang wajah penuh harap nya, membuat siapa saja tak tega dan pasti akan melempar makanan ke mulut nya.

Kwangmin si perut karung.

Sebut saja begitu.

"Aigoo oppa, kau tampak begitu kelaparan." Yoojung lalu menyuapkan beberapa sendok kemulut Kwangmin

"Woah mashita, kau yang terbaik saengie." Kwangmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanpa menyadari ada wajah yang memberengut kesal di depan mereka.

"Aku kekelas dulu, annyeong" Kwamgmin hanya mengangguk, tetap menikmati samgyetang gratisnya.

Dasar pangeran mesum berhati ayam -_-

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Pemuda Hwang itu masih saja berkutat dengan handphone nya, beberapa kali mengirim pesan ke orang yang ditunggu nya.

_To: prince pervert_

_Kemana saja kenapa belum pulang?_

_Send..._

Tak ada balasan.

_To: prince pervert_

_Jangan melupakan makan malam mu, pakai juga jaketmu karena diluar sangat dingin_

_Send..._

Pemuda Hwang itu terus saja mengirimi pesan pesan penuh kekhawatiran berpuluh kali namun tak ada balasan sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang, benci menyadari pelupuk mata nya basah.

_To: prince pervert_

_Selamat malam_

_Send..._

Tidak, bahkan Minhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Matanya terasa berair, semakin deras sampai dia mengeluarkan suara isakan yang mati-matian ditahan nya.

Sial.

Minhyun benci menangis.

"Minhyunie aku pulang." aroma mint langsung saja menguar di penjuru kamar dua anak manusia itu. Aroma tubuh favorit Minhyun, aroma Kwangmin.

"Woah apa kau sudah tidur?" Kwangmin berusaha menyibakan selimut pikachu yang Minhyun pakai sampai atas kepalanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa sayang?" Kwangmin semakin berusaha kuat menarik selimut itu karena tangan kekasihnya yang juga berusaha kuat menahan selimutnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Kwangmin mempunyai tenaga yang lebih besar daripada Minhyun nya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu sayang?" Kwangmin membelalakan matanya semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah Minhyun nya penuh dengan air mata.

Dammit.

Minhyun sangat benci jika Kwangmin tau dirinya menangis.

Minhyun benci menangis karena takut Kwangmin nya akan mengira dia hanya mencari perhatian saja. Kwangmin yang berpikir Minhyun hanya sesosok lemah yang perlu dikasihani lalu Kwangmin akan mengira jika minhyun hanya tergila gila mendapatkan kekhawatiran dari nya dan sebagainya.

Pikiran pikiran buruk itu terus saja mengikuti minhyun selama ini, karenanya Minhyun akan lebih memilih bersembunyi di perpustakaan ketika malam saat ia benar-benar merasa sedih.

Sesungguhnya pikiran Minhyun itu tidak pernah benar, Kwangmin begitu tulus mencintai Minhyun sehingga apapun yg terjadi pada kekasihnya dia akan siap memberikan pelukannya sebagai tempat Minhyun menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang" kwangmin mencengkram pundak Minhyun mencari jawaban.

"Kemana saja semalaman ini? Aku sudah memasakan mu macaroni keju tapi kau tidak datang sampai malam" Minhyun menundukan kepalanya was was.

"Aku ada kegiatan diluar bersama Yoojung dan beberapa teman, maaf tidak menghubungi mu dulu"

"Yoojung ya? Mmm tidak perlu minta maaf" Minhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu merapikan sedikit penampilannya.

"Hey mau kemana?" Kwangmin bertanya saat melihat Minhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

"Keperpustakaan sebentar, aku ingin mencari referensi untuk ulangan minggu depan" tanpa aba aba Kwangmin menarik tangan Minhyun dan memojokan Minhyun ke tembok.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau alasanmu pergi ke perpustakaan malam hari hanya untuk menangis ?" Matanya tepat mengarah ke mata foxy Hwang Minhyun.

Minhyun tetap saja diam tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bersuara.

"Jangan hanya diam, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu bodoh"

"BODOH...TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MERASAKAN KALAU AKU CEMBURU? HAH?AKU MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI MALAM TAPI KAU MALAH ASIK TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR. AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU BODOH"

Kwangmin langsung menyambar bibir kekasihnya penuh emosi, lumatannya sungguh terasa kasar tapi tetap penuh cinta.

Hiks...

Satu isakan terdengar ditelinga Kwangmin, membuatnya berhenti mencium kekasihnya. Mereka terengah dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Ck, menyebalkan" Minhyun sukses mendorong Kwangmin hingga pasangan nya itu tersungkur di lantai yang dingin.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana lagi nuna?" Kwangmin berteriak sambil menepuk pantat nya yang sakit

"AKU MARAH. AKU INGIN MRNGINAP DI KAMAR YIFAN SUNBAE SAJA. JANGAN LUPA MENGGOSOK GIGIMU DULU BODOH." dasar Hwang Minhyun menyebalkan.

Kwangmin menyeringai aneh

'Kekanakan' batinnya.

Tap tap tap...

Langkah kaki Minhyun menggema disepanjang lorong dorm, tak menyadari ada sepasang kaki panjang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Minhyun menyadarinya, tapi berusaha acuh seperti biasanya.

Tiba tiba saja Minhyun dibekap dari belakang oleh pria bermasker hitam yang sekarang menghimpitnya di tembok.

Minhyun menyeringai lalu membelai pipi sang pelaku.

"Kau disini sayang?" Minhyun bertanya dengan senyum kegembiraan yg merekah diwajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka saling berpagutan panas seakan mereka tidak bertemu beberapa tahun.

"Kembali ke kamar atau aku akan menyerangmu disini saat ini juga" pria itu, Kwangmin menginterupsi dengan sesuka hati kepada kekasihnya.

"Aku masih marah tuan Jo"

"Ok, maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ayo kita pulang"

Minhyun masih tetap pada tempatnya, tak bergeming

"Oh...Minhyunie nuna sedang menggoda tuan Jo ya?"

"Aniya" sial. Minhyun mempout kan bibir cherry nya

"Anggap saja malam ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku akan men servis mu nuna"

"Yak! Servis apa?" Kwangmin langsung menggendong Minhyun lalu kembali menciumi leher

Minhyun.

"Baka, padahal pantatku masih saki.t"

"Diamlah..aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

FIN


End file.
